This invention relates to surgical bags and more particular to colostomy and urostomy bags.
Users of body waste bags require facilities to periodically wash such bags. No simple, convenient or efficient equipment is available for washing such bags. Heretofore, equipment has been provided to conveniently and efficiently connect urostomy and colostomy bags to a stream of water from water faucets. Examples of efforts to provide such equipment are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,934 to Hennessy; 4,194,506 to Voorhies; 4,692,159 to Kuzemchak and 4,941,878 to Petrick. Other prior art is shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,687,012 to Forth; 2,223,566 to Koch and 2,782,785 to Arcand. None of these apparatuses have a convenient connector on a faucet that can be left in place for convenient and immediate use and are easily connectable to such bags.